Some engines utilize recirculation of exhaust gas from an engine exhaust system to an engine intake system, a process referred to as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), to reduce combustion temperatures and regulated emissions. In some examples, a first group of one or more cylinders provide exhaust gas that is directed through an EGR passage structure coupled between the first group of cylinders and an intake manifold to provide EGR while a second group of one or more cylinders provides substantially no exhaust gas to the EGR passage structure.